1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electric umbrella to be opened or closed under an operation of a motor.
2. Description of Related Art
“An automatically opening or closing umbrella” disclosed in the Cited reference 1 mentioned below that can be opening or closing under a rotation of a motor has been well known as the prior art.
The cited reference 1 has disclosed structure in which a screw member threadly engaged with a screw axle is restricted by a pin inserted from a groove opened at a supporting pole and is moved upward and downward when the screw axle inserted into a hollow supporting column (corresponding to a middle shaft) is rotated by a motor attached at a handle, a sliding member (corresponding to a parent rib holder) fixed to the pin moves a second rib member (corresponding to a supporting rib) upward or downward to open or close the umbrella.